


Exhaustion

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille, Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, i guess, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: Work, school, and life all seem to have caught up with you. All you want to do is snuggle up with your boyfriend and forget the world around you. Of course, things don't always go they way you want them to. Or do they?





	

You didn’t mean to fall asleep. School, and work, and life, and just... everything had caught up with you, and caused your eyelids to become heavier by the second as you slowly made your way up the stairs up to your flat. The day had gone by achingly slow, and all you could think about was going back to your apartment and boyfriend and just snuggling up to watch a film. 

 

But of course, nothing turns out the way you had hoped. When you finally do make it up to your flat, you find Dan, your boyfriend, fast asleep in bed. You couldn’t make yourself wake him up; he looked way too adorable with his mouth hanging slightly open, and his large hands clutching the covers tightly all they way to his chin. He needed the rest, and you needed to study. So, instead you sought refuge on you couch in the living room. 

 

It does not take long at all for exhaustion to creep up on you. _Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a minute. I won’t fall asleep. I won’t….._  
+

 

Warm hands snake around your waist and weight settles behind you in the sliver of space between the couch and your back. Dan nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and lets out a sigh through his nose, the stubble from his chin tickling your neck. A small smile tugs on your lips as you let yourself sag into Dan’s embrace. 

 

“I missed you,” Dan mumbles, his lips a ghost on your skin. His arms tighten around your waist, as if he’s afraid you’ll somehow you’ll disappear. “I feel like I never see you. Awake-at least.” 

 

Slowly, you turn in his arms to face him. His dark eyebrows are furrowed, leaving his sincere blue eyes as thin slits. 

 

“I know,” you whisper, voice rough from sleep. A pang of guilt involuntarily causes tears to cloud your vision. “I’m sorry. It seems all I do is work and study and work and study…” You swallow and close your eyes. Leaning your head on Dan’s chest, you listen to his steady heartbeat. “I love you. I miss you and I’m sorry and-”

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I love you too. We’re here, together, now, and that’s what matters,” Dan says as he kisses your forehead. You wrap your arms around Dan, pulling him to you as close as humanly possible. You couldn’t help but think of how the two of you must look- entangled together on a small couch. If you never had to get up, it’d be too soon.

 

“Thank you,” you say after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. Dan chuckles and pulls away from you slightly. Smiling softly, you run a hand through his dark, wild hair. He closes his eyes and leans into your touch, almost nuzzling your hand. 

 

“For what?” Dan whispers. 

 

“For being the best person that I’ve ever known,” you say, reaching up to peck him on the cheek. Dan turns suddenly, capturing his lips with yours. You anchor your hand at the nape of his neck, playing with the little bit of hair there. Dan’s warm hand cradles your cheek as your lips move slowly in time with his. Both of you pull away, a bit short of breath. 

 

A gust of wind rattles the window, causing you both to shiver. Dan rests his forehead on yours and sighs heavily through his nose. “Maybe we should go to bed,” Dan mummers. His eyes widen suddenly. “Not like in a sexy way… I mean… if you wanted to I wouldn’t-” 

 

“Oh, shut it,” you say, silencing him with another kiss.


End file.
